A mysterious cloaked girl
by akanemori
Summary: AU: Fantasy!kingdom. Momo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ayahnya sekejam itu. tapi demi Crystal kingdom ia berusaha membuka identitas Princess Royal Irakon bersama teman temannya di Scherazade forest. "Bukannya putri harus berakhir bahagia bersama pangeran?" "tidak juga"-MarySeto
1. Epilogue

**A mysterious cloaked girl**

**.**

_**Kagerou project **__**Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

_**This is my story**_

_**Warning Typo and OOC**_

**.**

**Pairing: random**

**.**

* * *

**[Normal pov]**

**-Several minutes before dance ball-**

Momo menghentakan kakinya dengan keras, tidak peduli dengan gaunnya yang akan lecet ataupun sepatu kacanya yang bakal rusak. Beberapa maid yang bertugas di koridor menyapanya, tapi dia acuhkan begitu saja. Jika bertanya dimana tata kramanya berada? Ada, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Ene-chan!" seorang gadis berambut biru laut mendekati Momo dan menyahut dengan intonasi yang ceria "Ya, Momo-sama?" Momo semakin cemberut "Berapa kali harus aku bilang, panggil aku Momo-chan seperti dulu!" "Hai`. Jadi, ada apa Momo-chan?" Momo membelalakan matanya "Kau masih bertanya, Ene-chan? Beberapa menit lagi pesta dansa akan dimulai dan aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkannya. aku belum bisa berdansa, aku belum mendapatkan pasangan, dan yang paling buruk lagi, aku bakal menjadi pusat perhatian!" Momo mendudukan dirinya dengan lesu.

"Haha, Momo-hime masih saja bermulut lebar seperti itu" gadis itu, Ene, mencubit pipi Momo dengan keras "Dan kau masih terlalu santai, Ene". Ene mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. jangan heran, Ene merupakan Mage level tinggi di crystal kingdom. "Baiklah, pertama kita selesaikan masalah dansa, _'__the power of blessing and research, give a gleam and learning for majesty__'_" tongkat Ene bercahaya, cahaya itu mengenai Momo. "Gome-n, Hime, sepertinya waktunya sudah habis~ Ene akan menunggu di Dance Ball~" Ene menghilang menggunakan Teleport, meninggalkan Momo sendirian. "ENE NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**-Dance ball-**

"Pesta dansa memang menyebalkan, mereka menikmati berdansa bersama pasangannya masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan orang yang mereka senggol" gerutu gadis berambut hijau lumut, ia membuka kaleng minuman bersoda dengan kesal "Kau yakin tidak mau berdansa, _Princess_?" gadis itu, Kido, menyemburkan sodanya ke pemuda disampingnya, Kano. "_No, thanks_" jawab Kido dengan senyum yang mempesona. "_Good job, _Kido" Seto memberikan senyum terjahilnya, walau terlihat sedikit OOC.

"Minna, gomen lama" Momo mengangkat gaunnya sedikit agar bisa berlari ke teman-temannya "Tak apa". Iris mata Seto tak sengaja memusatkan pada seorang gadis yang mencurigakan, wajahnya ia tundukan dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung berwarna putih, dari gerak geriknya yang seakan mencari waktu yang tepat sangat mencurigakan "Un... Momo, apa kau memang mengundang seorang gadis dengan tampang mencurigakan seperti itu?" tanya Seto sambil menunjuk gadis bertudung putih itu.

"Setauku tidak" ujar Momo, Kido sepertinya mulai mencurigai gadis itu. "_Princess in a white robe_. Huh?" celetuk Kano, ia mengukir senyum liciknya. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, BAKA!" Kido memukul Kano dengan sadis, setelah itu ruangan menjadi gelap. Pesta dansa itu menjadi ricuh, para hadirin sibuk dengan kepanikan masing masing. Tiba tiba jam besar di dance hall itu berbunyi dengan nyaring dan lampu lampu di ruangan itu menjadi terang kembali.

"Lihatlah di atas jam besar itu terdapat seorang gadis!" pekik seorang pria sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis di atas jam, gadis dengan tudung putih tadi. "Aku membawa kutukan dari Royale Kingdom, yaitu kutukan dimana sang putri dari Crystal kingdom berulang tahun dan semua hadirin pesta serta warga Crystal Kingdom akan kehilangan suaranya!" Seru gadis itu lantang, setela itu ia mengrapalkan sebuah mantra. Kido yang bisa membaca gerakan bibir gadis itu, membuat sebuah crystal vortex yang melindungi ia, Kano, Momo, Ene, dan Seto. Lalu gadis itu menghilang bagai menjadi molekul udara. Semua hadirin di pesta itu tampak terkejut dan memegangi leher tepatnya tenggorokan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak, sepertinya kutukan gadis itu berhasil" "Semua orang kehilangan suara mereka, selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan, Momo-hime?" Momo memijat keningnya "Sepertinya aku memang putri yang payah, buktinya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk warga Crystal kingdom" gumam Momo. "Sepertinya gadis itu adalah Princess Royale Irakon, dia membawa kutukan yang seharusnya ditunjukan padamu, Momo-san" Seto angkat bicara, Momo terkejut "Untuk..ku? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali" Seto berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dulu, kerajaan Crystal dan Royale itu merupakan dua kerajaan yang sejahtera saling tolong menolong. beberapa tahun kemudian kedua kerajaan itu sekali lagi sangat bahagia karena telah lahir putri kerajaan dari masing-masing kingdom itu, yaitu kau dan Irakon. Tapi semua berubah saat Raja pertama Crystal kingdom bermaksud menjajah dan menggusur wilayah Royale kingdom. Istana mereka di ratakan dengan tanah, lahan pertanian mereka di gusur, dan warga warga Royale kingdom terpaksa berpencar mencari tempat tinggal. Shion, ratu dari Royale kingdom meminta bantuan Mage tertinggi Royale Kingdom, Azami, untuk menurunkan kekuatannya agar dipakai oleh putri Royal kingdom untuk membawa kutukan ke Crystal kingdom saat berumur 15 tahun" Seto terdiam "Itu sih setau ku".

Momo memucat "Ini ulang tahunku ke 15, berarti tadi Princess Royale Irakon yang juga berulang tahun ke 15. Saat aku lahir ayah juga memberiku sebuah wilayah yang sangat luas... Aku tidak percaya ternyata dulu terdapat kerajaan bahagia di wilayah itu.." ucap Momo bergetar. "Lalu apa ada cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu?" Tanya Kido kepada Seto, Seto menggeleng "Ta-tapi mungkin berhadapan dengan _Princess_ Irakon merupakan ide yang bagus". "Hei kalian pergilah menemui _Princess_ Irakon, serahkan penjagaan Crystal kingdom pada Ene~" seru Ene dengan ceria "Tapi E- "Momo-hime tidak mau'kan Shin-ouji tertimpa musibah?" tanya Ene memotong perkataan Momo. "Baiklah, tolong ya, Ene-chan~?" senyum Momo.

"Satu lagi! Setahuku _Princess _Irakon berada di Scherazade forest! Hati hati~" ucap Ene, Momo dan Kido mengangguk. Perjalanan mereka pun dimulai. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menatap mereka dengan seringai "Dasar bodoh..."

* * *

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

**Setelah membuat one-shot di fandom ini, aka berencana membuat fic multichapter. Maaf atas ke OOC-an Momo, ataupun anggota mekakushi dan yang lain. Cerita ini aka dapat ide dari berbagai fandom, jadi jangan kaget jika ada beberapa nama istilah di fandom yang reader-tachi ketahui, bagi beberapa typoo juga aka mohon maaf. Aka masih baru disini, silahkan masukan komentar-komentar serta pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran reader-tachi di kotak review. Aka juga memerlukan masukan seperti mantra mantra yang bagus untuk chapter kedepan, jika berkenan**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**


	2. Forest arc 1

**Gomen updatenya baru sekarang, selain tak ada waktu, aka juga jarang mendapat ide. Aka sangat berterima kasih kepada my beloved nee-chan, naka. Karena belia memperbolehkan aka membuat fic ini saat ia dilanda pr yang menumpuk, saudara. Aka tau judulnya aneh. Sekali lagi maafkan author biadab ini. Anggap saja ini pelampiasan stress author akibat UKK.**

**A mysterious cloaked girl**

**.**

**Presented by akanemori**

**.**

**KagePro **** Jin**

**I already have this fic**

**Note: mungkin bakal ada slight KuroxMary. Tapi aka usahakan memasuki SetoxMary demi reader-tachi ;D *wink***

**[Normal pov]**

Gadis itu berhenti berlari begitu mengetahui dirinya telah jauh dari pandangan orang-orang. Tentu saja, ia sudah di tengah hutan sekarang. "Anda terlihat lelah, _Hime_." bisik seorang pemuda yang secara tiba-tiba berada di sebelah gadis itu "K-kuroha!" pekik gadis itu. "Apa berhasil, Mary-hime?" seringai pemuda serba hitam yang bernama Kuroha, Mary mengangguk. "Mary-hime, _shall we dance_? Anggap saja ini adalah ucapan selamat untuk hime karena sudah berani memberi kutukan." Kuroha mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja disambut oleh tangan Mary.

"S.. A... L... A... H..." guratan-guratan terbentuk di dahi perempuan yang terlihat berumur sekitar 30-an－padahal sudah ratusan－menandakan ia kesal. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah keluar lewat pintu utama! Tapi lewat pintu darurat!" perempuan itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai, Mary dan Kuroha hanya _sweatdrop_ 'Emang istana tadi ada pintu darurat ya?' '_Baka obaa-san_, di jaman prasejarah gini mana ada pintu darurat'. Ini bukan kisah gadis bertudung dan dinosaurus, Kuroha.

"E-etto, yang penting Mary berhasil kabur dengan selamat kan, _kaa-san_?" Mary berusaha menenangkan Shion, ibu tercinta nya. "Benar yang dikatakan anakmu, Shion-_san_" ujar seorang lelaki berambut cream, ia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati" senyum Shion, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. "Ah, Azami terus memantau orang orang itu kan?" tanya Shion dibalas anggukan oleh Azami. "Baiklah Mary kau bisa isti－Lho? Mana Mary?" "Dia keluar." "Anak itu memang.."

**.:A Mysterious cloaked girl:.**

"Sudah lama Mary tidak kesini.." Mary membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ia lipat, tak apa kan ia sekali sekali kabur dari ibunya? "Mary ingin ke kota.." gumam Mary, ia langsung menepis pikiran itu "..Ahaha mana mungkin mereka mau menerima monster seperti kita." Mary tahu kalau mereka dibuang oleh orang-orang Crystal, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa dendam kepada mereka... Kenapa ibu dan Azami selalu memaksanya untuk melaksanakan kutukan itu? "Sudahlah..." Mary menatap hamparan padang rumput dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba seekor kelinci putih melompat ke pangkuan Mary "Kenapa Tono-san?"

"Kelinci kecil tunggu! Aku hanya mau mengelusmu!" Seto terjatuh dengan indahnya tepat di depan Mary, sementara Mary sesegera mungkin menutup wajahnya "S-siapa kamu?" tanya Mary, ia berharap pemuda itu－Seto－tidak melihat wajahnya "Ada orang? Ah, Seto Kousuke _desu Yoroshiku_!" senyum Seto, Mary menunduk "M-Mary _desu_.." "Hanya Mary?" "I-iya, k-kenapa?" "Nama yang bagus" Seto memerhatikan Mary dengan seksama.

"Kelinci itu milikmu?" tanya Seto lagi, Mary mengangguk "I-iya, n-namanya Tono, i-ini Seto-san boleh memegangnya," Mary menyodorkan Shiro ke Seto "Eh, _arigatou._" Seto menerima Tono kemudian mengelusnya. Sebenarnya Seto sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan gadis itu, Mary. "Ehem.." Seto berdehem, secara refleks Mary mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Seto "Tidak baik berbicara tanpa bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya," senyum Seto, Mary bergidik. "Lagipula Mary memiliki warna mata yang indah dan wajah yang manis, tak usah malu." dengan sedikit ragu, Mary menatap Seto.

"_E-etto_... Seto-san... A-apa benar?" tanya Mary dengan ragu, Seto mengangguk dan kembali ke rutinitasnya－mengelus rambut rambut pada tubuh Tono "Panggil saja, Seto" "Ba-baiklah S-Seto". Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Seto bangkit "Ah iya! Apa kau mau kerumahku? Disana ada teman temanku, jadi kau tidak main sendirian disini" tawar Seto, angin berhembus kencang, melambaikan surai putih Mary "B-boleh" Seto menarik tangan Mary sehingga membagikan kehangatan ke tangan Mary "Sebelah sini" senyum terukir di wajah Seto, tangannya masih menarik tangan Mary dengan erat.

"_Tadaima!_" Seto membuka pintu rumahnya, sementara Mary bersembunyi di belakang Seto "_Okaeri!_ Seto, siapa dia?~ apa pacarmu hn?~" Momo menatap Seto dengan curiga, sementara Seto terlihat kelabakan "Tentu saja tidak! Dia kenalanku, namanya Mary," "M-Mary desu.." Mary membungkuk dalam. "Momo desu~ tak perlu membungkuk gitu Mary-chaaan~" senyum Momo. "Maaf tadi aku mengira kamu pacar Seto ya~" "E-eh?!" Mary menelusuri seluruh ruangan itu. "Besok kita berencana mendatangi Scherazade forest, jadi maaf jika rumahku berantakan" Seto menoleh ke Mary.

"E-eh? U-untuk apa?" tanya Mary dengan gugup "Untuk mendatangi putri Irakon.. Atas nama putri crystal kingom.." jawab Momo, Mary menelan ludah. Oke sekarang ia sudah ada di maras musuh, kenapa bisa secepat ini?! "E-etto, i-ibuku sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Mary.. D-dan hari sudah mulai gelap.. Mary pamit." senyum Mary dengan gugup. "Seto! Tidak baik membiarkan gadis sendirian, sana temani dia." tegur Momo, Seto menggaruk tenguknya "Tak usah khawatir, kita baik baik saja" seringai Kano. Seto, terpaksa mengantar Mary. Sepeninggal Mary dan Seto, Kido menatap pintu lekat-lekat "Aku mencurigainya."

**.:A Mysterious cloaked girl:.**

Saat perjalanan mereka hanya diam, sampai Seto angkat bicara "Mary.." Mary menoleh ke arah Seto dengan tanda tanya, "A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Seto dengan nada keraguan. Langit mulai memunculkan bintang-bintang, matahari sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi dan angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka "Tentu saja..." akhirnya Mary menjawab setelah sekian lama "...Tapi mungkin pertemuan kedua kita agak berbeda." suasana kembali hening, Mary mengelus Tono dalam diam "S-Seto, aku berpikir Tono lebih baik untukmu saja.." Mary menyerahkan Tono kepada Seto.

"Eh?" Seto tetap menerimanya walau dia benar-benar bingung "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," senyum Mary "Lainkali tidak usah ragu untuk berbicara pada kita, Mary!" Seto membalas senyum Mary. "Sampai sini saja, Mary bisa melanjutkan sendiri kok!" "Kau yakin? Baiklah... Jaa." "Jaa" mereka pun berpisah jalan.

Mary berjalan dengan langkah riang, ia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang "Wah wah, sepertinya putri kita terlihat bahagia ya, Yuu." seringai Kuroha kepada lelaki berambut cream, "Cepatlah, aku mau pulang" ucap Amano dengan dingin. "Ouch, baiklah Hime, bagaimana tur mu tadi, hn?" seringai Kuroha kini tertuju pada Mary "M-menyenangkan..." "jadi namanya Seto Kousuke, bukannya dia termasuk pasukan musuh?" tanya Kuroha tak lupa dengan seringai, "Seto bukan musuh, Kuroha." ucap Mary dengan penekanan, ia menunduk. Kuroha sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Mary yang tiba-tiba berubah "Tentu saja dia musuh, aku tak sabar untuk besok! Apalagi besok kita kedatangan tamu~" senyum Kuroha.

"Dan tentu saja tamu kita memiliki banyak kejutan buat Hime.."

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Note: bagi yang bertanya siapa itu Yuu, dia adalah OC ku, namanya Yuuya. Maaf lagi-lagi chap ini pendek dan alurnya kecepatan, ini aka ngebuat sambil belajar jadi ga ngefeel, maaf atas keOOCan karakter, typo juga jika ada. Makasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah memfav dan follow. Untuk wujud permintaan maaf aka, aka akan memberikan Omake.**

**Omake: Fujoshi strikes again...**

"Eh?" Seto tetap menerimanya walau dia benar-benar bingung "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," senyum Mary "Lainkali tidak usah ragu untuk berbicara pada kita, Mary!" Seto membalas senyum Mary. "Sampai sini saja, Mary bisa melanjutkan sendiri kok!" "Kau yakin? Baiklah... Jaa." "Jaa" mereka pun berpisah jalan.

Mary berjalan dengan langkah riang, ia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Entah karena saking riangnya dia sampai dia tidak memerhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia terjatuh dan tanpa sadar tangannya mendorong Kuroha yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba di depannya "H-hime," sehingga Kuroha jatuh menimpa Yuu yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ouch.. Baka Kuroha! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" "Bagaimana bisa aku menyingkir kalau kau sendiri tak bisa dia－Siapa yang kamu bilang baka?!" "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu" "Kau!－

'Cklek!'

Suara kamera yang dijepret seakan mengkomandani mereka berdua－Kuroha dan Yuuya, untuk bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara "Mary dapat asupan gula!" senyum Mary dengan kamera ditangannya. "HIME!"

－Mary, semanis apapun. Tetap saja seorang fujoshi yang tak polos seperti kaumnya yang lain.

**Omake: Fujoshi strikes again... End!**


End file.
